


Loving Loyalty

by TrashedToPoo



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Death, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, I used to rp with this OC so it's time a wrote it into a fic, LOTS of violence, Lots of Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Sex, Some Humor, Swearing, diD I MENTION SEX, lots of sex later, starts off a bit slow but gets dirty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashedToPoo/pseuds/TrashedToPoo
Summary: Alastor brings his longtime loyal friend Gumdrop to the Happy Hotel for rehabilitation. But does he truly believe he can save her or is this purely for his own entertainment?
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Alastor/Charlie Magne, Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne & Vaggie, Husk (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made this OC years ago and I figured it was time to make a fanfic about her. This chapter is just an introduction so it's very short.

Gumdrop drew a heavy breath lifting herself up from the body of her new kill. She chewed the gum in her mouth loudly before blowing a small bubble. Taking her switchblade from the demon’s head, she took out a handkerchief and wiped it clean. She sneered down at the demon and spat out her gum on him.

“That’ll teach you…” she said retracting her blade and tucking it into the pocket of her cleavage.

Another night of doing her ‘boss’s’ dirty work. Mundane work. Work he would have never even fiddled with had it been for her being around and insisting.

Gumdrop kicked the corpse aside as she walked away from it leaving the body in the middle of the street. The other demons who saw, didn’t even look her way and she paid them no mind even if they had. She marched forward with a scowl. Heels clicking on the ground as she walked. She kept her focus straight as she reached her beloved ‘boss’.

A tall man in a red suit with a fluffy bob haircut.

“I did it!” her scowl turned into a bright smile. “He ain’t gonna bother you anymore, boss.”

The man wagged his finger in front of her face. “Now, now, darling—” he tutted. “What did I say?”

Gumdrop thought for a moment. “Oh yeah! I ain’t supposed to call you boss anymore. Sorry b--- uh Alastor.”

Alastor’s smile grew even bigger as he patted the demon on her head. “There’s a good girl. Remember I’ve never been your boss. This arrangement is just a chum helping a chum! Isn’t that right?”

Gumdrop nodded happily. Glad that he considered her his friend. Gumdrop was one of the most loyal demons in hell. To her friends, to her lovers, and above all else: Alastor. Alastor came before anyone. Even herself. He was, in her eyes, the kindest, most dapper and respectable demon in hell. She worshipped the very ground that he walked on.

“Come, darling. Walk with me.” He said taking her arm in his as he walked forward.

The other demons around of course started to whisper watching them take a stroll together. They knew that when the two of them were together, an albeit small, amount of hell was going to be raised.

Gumdrop shot back smug looks at all of them as they stared. She liked the staring. She wanted everyone to know that her and Alastor were a package deal. In her mind at least. “Anyone else you want me to take care of bo--- Alastor? Anyone giving you trouble?”

“No, no darling. Not these days. That fellow you took care of earlier was just a small naysayer ruining the reputation of my business.” Alastor chuckled. “A nothing of a nobody, really. But naysayers are not welcome where we are going.”

“Business?” Gumdrop asked.

“Oh, darling I’ve been meaning to talk to you about this for DAYS now!” he laughed. “Have you seen the news recently? Heard the news of the brand-new hotel?”

“Yeah I heard! A place that’s gonna rehabilitate sinners? Good! These evil demons could use it. Filthy vermin.”

“Indeed, my darling. And that’s what I wanted to talk to you about.” Alastor covered her eyes with his hand.

Gumdrop giggled playfully. “What’s going on?”

Alastor waved his microphone in front of them and almost instantly they were transported to the grand Happy Hotel. Alastor uncovered her eyes and took a step back.

Gumdrop’s smile turned into a look of confusion. She looked around at Alastor. “What are we doing here?”

“Forgive me from neglecting to tell you, but I have recently become employed at this fine establishment! Yes, we are in the process of looking for souls that are in need of becoming better people. And what have I been saying to you for YEARS now my dear?” Alastor narrowed his eyes and cupped Gumdrop’s chin in his hand.

Gumdrop blushed. She couldn’t help but. “Y-you always say that I’m ‘an angel among demons.” She said softly trying to cover her bright pink cheeks with her hand.

“That you are! You know yourself that you simply do not belong here. This vile place of sin and decay. You are worth so much more. A sweet, beautiful and loyal woman who deserves to be resting in the glory of heaven itself.”

“Gosh, Alastor…You got me all wound –up when you talk that way…”

“Darling…” his hand placed on her shoulder. “This place was made with you in mind. You are better than this. You deserve better than this. I want you to become a patron of this hotel.”

“Really?”

“Unlike these other wretched heathens, I truly believe that you and you alone can be the first to leave hell and become an angel. I will see to it.” Alastor stepped forward and opened up the front door.

“Come darling Gumdrop.” He reached out his hand to her. “Let me _save_ you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Gumdrop didn’t hesitate to take Alastor’s hand. She squeezed it tight and walked into the hotel with him. She trusted him completely and utterly. She noticed all the pictures on the wall. The pictures of Charlie and her family…Gumdrop was starting to feel uncomfortable. Though she was in hell she did her best to stay away from anything sinful…that proved to be quite the challenge. “So how exactly does this place work?” she asked Alastor holding his hand tighter.

Alastor chuckled lightly. “I’ll let the owner of this fine establishment explain that to you, dear. But first! You must meet the others!” Alastor gestured to an empty parlor.

“…There’s no one here…”

“Odd!” Alastor laughed. “There must be someone around.” Alastor walked the room with Gumdrop following closely. “Hello?” Alastor said through his microphone. His voice rang out through the hotel emitting a great deal of feedback and static.

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ!!” A raspy voice said from behind the bar. “The fuck are you doing?!”

“Ah, Husker!”

“Fuck you.” Husk said wiping his mouth of the liquor he was drinking. It was clear he had passed out previously.

“Oh dear, Husker. This won’t do.” He tutted walking over to him and patted the side of his face before Husk slapped his hand away. Alastor chuckled. “After all we must set an example for the new patrons.” Alastor turned to Gumdrop and beckoned her closer.

Gumdrop came up to the counter immediately recognizing Husk. “Oh! I know this guy.”

Alastor looked at Husk. “Oh?”

Husk lowered his head and grumbled softly. “Guh.”

“He’s a at Cherry Popper’s Bar where I work.” Gumdrop said excitedly. “I haven’t seen you in a while! So you’ve been working here?”

Husk scrunched his face looking at Alastor and then at Gumdrop. “Guess you could call it that.”

“Well I’m glad you two are already acquainted with each other! Then you must know of Gumdrop and how much of a sweetheart she is.”

“She brings me beer. I give her a tip. Nothing to know about her. Pretty cut and dry there.”

“He also gives good tips.” Gumdrop laughed smiling at Alastor.

“Had no idea you two knew each other…” Husk said taking a sip from the bottle in his hand.

“Yes, she’s a very dear friend of mine, Husker.” Alastor said cupping Gumdrop’s chin in his fingers.

Husk looked at the way Gumdrop became bashful at his touch. It was clear she was smitten with him. And he wanted no part of it. “Great. Now leave me alone.”

“Where are the others, dear Husker?” Alastor asked looking around for them.

“Hell if I know. Prolly in the office. At least the princess and that other chick are maybe.”

Suddenly the elevator dinged and out stepped a pair of long slender legs in tall boots. “What the fuck was that loud radio static?” said a white and pink spider demon. Along with him stepped out smaller girl with long hair.

“Ah! There they are. Come darling.” Alastor instructed as he walked over to the pair.

Gumdrop looked over at Husk. “It was nice to see you again.” She said pleasantly.

Husk only scoffed and turned his head from her. Gumdrop seemed disappointed at this reaction. But shrugged it off as she followed Alastor.

“Gumdrop, darling, meet Angel and---” Alastor looked down at the girl. “I’m sorry dear, what was your name again?”

The girl snarled.

Alastor laughed loudly brushing off her reaction. “This sugar-coated vision is my dear friend Gumdrop.”

“Nice to meet you all.”

Angel sized Gumdrop up. Examining her from head to toe. “’Sup!”

The girl also looked her up and down but with more suspicion. Anyone who knew Alastor was shady. 

Gumdrop smiled at her. “Didn’t catch your name…”

“Vaggie…. you are here to work?”

“Oh no. I’m supposed to be a patron.” Gumdrop took Alastor’s arm. “Alastor said you guys redeem sinners.”

“You want to be redeemed?” Vaggie looked at Alastor. “And HE brought you here?”

“Yes.”

Vaggie shook her head. “I thought you didn’t think a sinner could be rede---”

Alastor cut her off with a loud laugh. “No no! OTHER demons can’t be redeemed. But Gumdrop…” His smile was soft and sincere. “My Gumdrop is different~.”

‘His’ Gumdrop? Gumdrop had to contain her joy in front of these strangers. Never had he referred to her as ‘his’ before. Was it possible that he---

“We have a new patron?!” A bubbly voice said out of nowhere. It was none other than the princess of hell herself. She hopped over to them like an eager bunny rabbit. “Oh my gosh oh my gosh!!”

“There she is!” Alastor said bringing Gumdrop in front of Charlie. “Charlie, dear, meet Gumdrop!”

“Gumdrop! Oh my gosh what a sweet name! Are you made of sugar?” Charlie teased nudging her arm.

Gumdrop couldn’t help but smile at her. This was the princess of hell? Her? She was downright adorable! “Nice to meet you, princess.”

“Please, call me Charlie. I’m so happy to meet someone who actually seeks redemption. And if you are as sweet as your name, you’ll be in heaven in no time at all!”

“Aww! Thank you!” Gumdrop was flattered.

“Vaggie? Can you have Nifty set up a room for her?” Charlie asked bouncing in place. She placed a hand on Gumdrop’s shoulder. “And you aren’t alone! Angel is technically our first patron.”

“Eh. Don’t advertise it.” Angel grunted.

Vaggie was still suspicious of Gumdrop. Something about her did not sit well. How did someone who wanted to be a better person come to know Alastor? “I---I’ll go tell Nifty…” she said grabbing Angel by the arm and pulling him with her.

Charlie was about to speak when Alastor took her by the hand. “Charlie, darling, I must speak with you about something.”

Gumdrop noticed him taking her hand and leading her away. “A-Alastor?” she called out. But her voice went unnoticed by them. Gumdrop was left standing alone in the middle of the room. She watched Charlie talk with Alastor. They seemed awful chummy to be working partners. At least Gumdrop thought so. But she had nothing to worry about. Surely she was number one in Alastor’s life…afterlife. Plus, they all seemed like nice enough demons. As far as demons went. Especially Charlie. Walking back to the bar to wait for Alastor, Gumdrop sat at one of the stools.

Husk grumbled seeing her again. “What?”

“Shirley temple, please.”

“You work at a fucking bar and you want me to make you a kiddie drink?”

“I’m gonna be reformed soon. Gotta start off right.”

“Whatever.”

Suddenly Charlie laughed loudly catching Gumdrop’s attention. She watched her giggle at whatever Alastor was saying. She also watched Alastor start to pinch Charlie’s cheeks. Gumdrop froze in place watching them carefully. ‘It’s okay’ she thought. ‘Alastor has always been handsy and affectionate with everyone. This was nothing new.’ She told herself.

“Here.” Husk handed the drink she had just asked for in a tall glass over to her.

Gumdrop kept her eyes on Alastor but still reached for the glass. “Thank-“ she began to say when she saw Alastor started to move closer to Charlie’s face. He closed his eyes and touched the tip of his nose to Charlie’s. The glass in Gumdrop’s hand shattered!

“Holy fuck!” Husk said startled. “You---”

Gumdrop’s eyes were burning red and fixated on Charlie. She reached into her cleavage and discreetly took out her switchblade and flipped the blade out before stalking towards them.

She was stopped by a sudden hand on her shoulder. It was Angel. “Yo, uh we’ve been trying to get your attention.”

“Huh?!” Gumdrop briefly gazed at Angel before turning back to Alastor and Charlie…but they were gone. Gumdrop’s breath slowed down a bit as her eyes faded from their red color and she came back to reality. “W-what?”

Vaggie and Angel stared at her with concern. Vaggie noticed the blade in her hand. “Are you…okay? Why do you have that knife?”

Gumdrop looked down not realizing she even had it drawn. She swiftly closed it and stuffed it back into her bra. “Sorry.”

Angel laughed. “This bitch keeps a blade in her tits?! Nice! You ain’t what you seem. I like you already.”

Vaggie frowned looking at her. “What did you have that knife for?”

“Nothing. You need to worry about.” she said. “What did you want?”

Her sudden change in attitude didn’t sit well with Vaggie. “I---WE---” she gestured to Angel. “Have to interview you. Learn why you’re in hell, what you’re like and such so we know the proper way to help you.”

Gumdrop grunted. She reached into her pocket and took out a small piece of bubblegum. Unwrapping it she placed it in her mouth and began to chew on it. She looked back in the direction of where Charlie and Alastor were and groaned.

“What do you keep looking at?” Vaggie asked

“Just interview me.” Gumdrop spat walking over to a nearby couch and planting herself down on it.

“I knew she was up to no good.” Vaggie whispered to Angel. “Look how her attitude changed after Alastor left the room.”

“Meh. So she’s secretly a nice looking bitch. So what? No one REALLY wants to do this anyway.”

Vaggie grumbled and clutched the clipboard she was holding to her chest. She sat on one side of Gumdrop while Angel sat on the other.

“So, Gumdrop, was it? Tell us what you did to land here in hell.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of sexy stuff happens in this chapter.

Gumdrop sat and chewed her gum obnoxiously. Blowing a large bubble and letting it pop before she spoke. “…I don’t belong here.”

“Same ole story.” Angel scoffed leaning back into the seat.

“No!...I didn’t die naturally. That is, I went before my time.”

Vaggie took out her pen and began to write. “Tell us how and when you died.”

Gumdrop sighed. “I died in the 1950’s. Don’t remember the exact date. But it I lived near the south and my town was still segregated. Black folks and white people didn’t mix. I was looking for a job and got turned down by everyone.” Gumdrop took a moment to remember. “But this one white man who owned a local candy store, hired me. He was a little bit older than me but he had himself together. And whoo boy was he handsome. He didn’t care where I came from. He needed a friendly face to work at his store. The town didn’t like it but he didn’t care. He stuck with me. Treated me so well. Paid me extra sometimes. Eventually the town accepted me and business started to boom.”

Vaggie continued to write.

“We did so well! He told me that he owed all his success to me…and he was in love with me. I loved him back. I loved him so much.” Gumdrop started to stare at her feet as she spoke. “Then I found out how he was able to keep the store going in the early years. Got in it with the mob. Borrowed lots of money. When we got successful, he got careless and gambled away all the money he earned. They came to the store after we closed one night…and shot him. Right there in front of the store. I stayed there with him not knowing what to do until everything went dark. A dark ,skinny shadow came up to us and pointed to him. I didn’t know what it was but I begged it not to take him. I told it to spare him and take me instead…I said goodbye to him and he just stared at me. Next thing I knew I was waking up. And then I was in hell.”

“Whoa whoa…you telling us that you SPOKE to Death? The Grim fucking Reaper?!”

“So you traded your soul for someone else’s.” Vaggie said

“Yeah.”

“Wait a minute though…why was he going to hell in the first place?” Angel inquired crossing his legs.

“Don’t know. All I know is that he didn’t even say goodbye to me. I gave my soul for him and I didn’t even get a goodbye.”

Vaggie shook her head. “So I guess you really aren’t supposed to be here. What do you do here?”

“Waitress at Cherry Poppers. It’s the only decent job I could get down here. Not that I like it. I hate serving the filth that resides in hell. No one here is worth a damn. I hate it and everyone here. Nothing but evil.”

“Any family or friends in hell?” Vaggie continued down the line of questions.

“…Alastor is my only friend. At least now he is.”

Vaggie wasn’t understanding this situation at all. “Now you say that you hate everyone here, yet you’re friends with Alastor.”

“Yes?”

“You do know he’s the Radio Demon, right? He is pure evil—”

“No he isn’t!!” Gumdrop screamed standing up from her seat. “That’s a filthy fucking lie!”

“What are you talking about?! He broadcasts his killings!”

“Those are just lies! Alastor would never do anything like that to anyone! That’s what I’m for!”

Vaggie and Angel exchanged looks.

Gumdrop sat back down. “I kill and maim demons here. Anyone who Al has a problem with, I take care of. Anyone who spreads lies about him, anyone who threatens him, anyone he says has a problem with him, I kill. I kill anyone he tells me to. All to protect him.”

Angel snapped his fingers. “You!! I thought I saw you before! Was partying up town with Cherri one night and you slit someone’s throat in the street. Some guy goes ‘whoop party’s over. The Bubblegum Bitch is out’. That was you wasn’t it?”

Gumdrop blew another bubble and groaned. “I don’t like when people call me that…”

Angel guffawed wrapping two of his arms around her. “Ooh girl! You are ruthless! Killing fuckers you don’t even know and leaving them in the street. Fuck yeah! Girl, we gotta go out sometime. Let’s do some drugs! You like drugs, right?”

“ANGEL!”

“What?!”

“She’s here to be redeemed. Not get worse. Gumdrop, why are you doing Alastor dirty work?”

“I have to. I mean it’s the least I could do for him. I owe him everything. He saved me a few years ago. I got caught in an extermination. Of course everyone I knew scattered when the Angels came…I was all alone. I had given up. I was hurt running from them and there was no where I knew to hide. Then I saw his smiling face. Without a word he grabbed me and hide me until the extermination was over. The rest is history.” She let out a content sigh. “No other demon would help someone during an extermination like that. That’s how I know that all those awful things people say about him just aren’t true. He’s so kind and respectable. I’d do anything for him.”

Vaggie knew that Alastor would never save someone out of the goodness of his heart. Something was clearly up and this woman was too blind too see it.

“Alastor tells me that I’m so good and that I don’t belong here. He sees me as an angel. He’s the one that’s the angel though.”

Vaggie stood up. “I think I have all I need…” she was sickened. “Welcome…”she sighed. “To the Happy Hotel. I doubt we can help you.”

Gumdrop’s face soured.

“Great! That means we can smoke some bitches and get fucked all the way up! I’m totally serious, babe! We gotta hang.” Angel grabbed her by the arm and lifted her off the couch.

“Hold on—” Gumdrop said stopping Angel. “Why can’t you help me? I’m willing to change. I want to go to heaven!”

“That may be, but if you can’t even see that one of hell’s most powerful demons is your friend then you can’t be saved. You are blinded by love.”

“I’m not blinded! I just know better. I’ve known him for years now and he’s been nothing but kind to me. He believes that I can make it to heaven and I will!”

“Excuse me!” a high-pitched voice said. Everyone looked down to see a very tiny red-head standing by the elevator “The room is ready!”

“Thank you Nifty!” Alastor said emerging from seemingly out of the shadows along with Charlie.

Gumdrop tore herself away from Angel and attached herself to Alastor’s arm practically knocking Charlie out of the way. “Alastor, you left me.”

“Terribly sorry my dear! Had to take care of some business. But I think it’s time you got a bit of rest. Why don’t I escort you to your new room?”

Gumdrop shot a smug look to Vaggie and Charlie before letting Alastor lead her to the second floor.

\--

Alastor opened the door for her and let her go in first. The room wasn’t too fancy but it was nice enough for her.

“Thank you Alastor. I can’t believe you are doing this for me.”

Alastor came up behind her. His hands rested on her shoulders. “Oh darling, how could I not? You’ve done so much for me.” Alastor affectionately buried his face in the top of her head. “You deserve to be rewarded for all your loyalty. Someone like you doesn’t come around often. You are one in a million.”

“You really think so?”

“I know it, darling.” Alastor’s hands traced the shape of her shoulders, arms and waist.

Gumdrop began to shiver feeling his light loving touch on her skin. “Alastor?”

“Yes?”

“The things that people say about you…those awful things---they aren’t true, are they?”

Alstor spun her around to face him before gripping the back of her head. Taking a clump of her hair into his fingers and grasping it tightly. “Do you think it’s true?” his voice low.

“…no.” she said swallowing her words.

“Then you have nothing to worry about.” His free hand glided across her neck and chest. “You are so very sweet and loving.”

She could feel his breath on her skin. She had longed to be in a position like this for years. She didn’t know how to handle it.

“But a little doe like you must be careful.” He whispered as his lips barely touched the skin of her collar bone. “Predators may take advantage of you. Hurt you.” He forced her body against his. “Force themselves on you and make you theirs. You don’t want that do you?”

“Alastor…” she moaned against his chest. “You’re the only person I trust. I know you’d never hurt me…Alastor…If I become an angel, you’ll come with me, won’t you? You won’t let me go alone?”

Alastor chuckled in his throat petting her head. “No matter what you do, my dear girl, I will always be with you.” Alastor moved his finger under her chin to bring her gaze to his. “I’m afraid you’ll never truly be rid of me.”

Gumdrop melted into his touch. “I’d never want to be.”

Alastor moved in closer to her. It looked like he was attempting to kiss her. Gumdrop froze in place never taking her eyes off of his. “Al—” she uttered as his lips brushed against hers.

But unexpectedly Alastor let go of her and stepped back making her whimper pathetically. “Get some rest, my dear. You’ll need it.” Alastor bowed to her and slowly closed the door to her room.

Alastor made her feel so many emotions at once. Love, acceptance…lust. She touched the spot where his lips met her skin. She couldn’t get that moment out of her mind. The little teasing he did always drove her crazy. He knew just how to play with her. Give her just enough affection that she would crave more from him. Yet, he never went any further than that. Maybe he wasn’t interested in her that way. After all, she had never revealed her feelings to him before… but how could he not know? She’d do anything for him. And they had known each other for years and he was only affectionate with those he knew…then why was he so chummy with the princess?

That—Charlie. The princess of hell. She was adorable and bubbly…Gumdrop could be those things too! She’d be anything Alastor wanted her to be. What did Charlie have over her? Not a curvaceous body. Certainly not loyalty. Gumdrop had nothing to worry about in that department…so why did she feel so threatened?

Gumdrop began undressing. Having no other clothes, she was going to have to sleep in her underwear. She would have to go and get her things in the morning. Gumdrop turned off the light on the nightstand and got under the covers of her bed.

… she laid awake. Just thinking about Alastor and Charlie. Replaying what she saw over and over in her head. It sickened her. “Alastor…” Gumdrop whispered into her pillow. “I’ll give you anything.”

She pictured the demon looming over her with his bright and stunning grin. She imagined taking his face in her hands and pulling his lips to hers. “I love you…” Gumdrop breathed. In her imagination, Alastor began kissing her neck. Images of him licking and nibbling at her flesh clouded her mind as her hand unconsciously took one of tits out of her bra. Her finger ran against her dark pink nipples, pinching and pulling as she thought of her beloved.

“Alastor…” she moaned letting her other hand creep into her panties to rub at her clit. Her imagination got even more intense at that moment. Having Alastor tear off her clothes, pull down her panties and begin to lick at her opening. Long loving licks. And he would stop every now and again to suck at her hardened clit. “Fuck. Alastor you are so amazing. I love when you do that.”

**_Your cunt is so delicious my love. Sweet nectar from your beautiful hive._ **

She imagined him saying. She bit her bottom lip and sped up her fingers. Pressing and pulling at her clit dangerously. So much so that it burned from the hurt. In her mind now he was flicking his tongue directly on the little bundle of nerves. “Ah! Alastor, you’ll make me cum!” A few more moments did it for her and she visualized cumming into his mouth. She shivered from the ecstasy of her high.

Gumdrop clutched her pillow against her body and moaned his name once more.

\--

Meanwhile in the parlor, Alastor sat with his legs crossed in one of the chair. He sat with his eyes closed wriggling and curling his long fingers slowly.

Having happened to notice him, Husk watched him until Alastor let out a sigh of accomplishment.

“What uh--- what the fuck are you doing over there?” Husk asked cleaning one of the bar glasses with a towel.

Alastor turned his head slowly. “Hmm? Oh, just showing some gratitude.” He stood up from the chair and began to walk away. “Angels deserve a reward now and then.”


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Gumdrop had dressed back in her clothes from the night before and headed downstairs for what she assumed would be her first day of rehabilitation. She didn’t know exactly how this would work though. Stepping off the elevator into the lobby, Alastor was standing with the rest of the employees.

Alastor turned his head to look at Gumdrop. “There you are darling.” He said approaching her and taking her by the hand. “Glad you are up. I took the liberty of sending for your things.”

One of Alastor’s shadows emerged from behind him carrying two suitcases and sitting them beside her. “Afterall you will be here for a while.”

“Not if we have anything to say about it!” Charlie chimed in sticking her head between them and grinning. “Hopefully she’ll be outta here and up in Heaven within a week!” Charlie wrapped her arm around Gumdrop and squeezed her tightly. “Aren’t you excited?”

Gumdrop removed Charlie’s arm from around her and immediately clung to Alastor. “Sure…” she mumbled holding Alastor tighter.

Charlie took notice of her attachment and giggled. “Well silly…” Charlie squeaked lightly separating the two. “You can’t cling to Alastor all day if you wanna get better. He and I have work to do while Vaggie starts the process with you.”

Alastor narrowed his eyes at Charlie. Playfully he pinched her cheek.

Gumdrop fought with all her might not to take out her switchblade. She let out a condescending chuckle. “Honey, I don’t think you understand.” Taking Alastor’s arm she laid her head against his shoulder. “I don’t do anything without my bo---Alastor. You see he and I are gonna—”

Charlie matched her laugh. “Well, if you want to be saved, you’re gonna have to go with Vaggie for a while. Surely you don’t need to be conjoined at the hip to him right?”

Gumdrop looked at Vaggie and then back at Charlie.

Charlie sighed. “I know you are probably scared but you’ve got trust us.” Pulling Alastor away from her once again, Charlie assured that everything was going to be okay.

Gumdrop was starting to soften up a bit but was still hesitant.

Alastor, being able to read her like an open book, subtly took Charlie’s hand and slowly intertwined their fingers.

Gumdrop couldn’t hold in her anger any longer. How dare she be so friendly with Alastor?! Who the fuck did she think she was?! She practically knocked Alastor out of the way just to rip him away from Charlie. “I don’t know you and you don’t know him! Don’t you ever try to keep me away from Alastor, you stupid bitch!”

The group, except for Alastor and Husk, gasped out loud.

Charlie stood frozen not expecting her to be so loud and brash. “Y-you don’t have to get defensive….I was just—”

“You can’t come in here and just talk to her any kind of way!!” Vaggie stepped in shoving Gumdrop back. “You should be so lucky anyone WANTS to save your crazy, ungrateful behind! “No one is trying to keep you from your precious deranged murderer!”

“Oh I’ll show you a murderer!” just before Gumdrop could get out her blade, Angel Dust interrupted the fight.

“ALRIGHT!!” he shouted. “Everyone calm your tits! There’s no need for this. Obviously everyone is a little on edge this morning. Princess thinks she knows what’s best and Bubblegum over here, wants to be by her man. And of course, bitter betty wants to ruin a good time.” He said looking at Vaggie.

Vaggie responded by flipping him off.

Angel squeezed Gumdrop by the shoulders. “Before we start this rehabilitation shit, I think Bubblegum needs to let off some steam. So I’m gonna take her for the day.”

“No!” Vaggie protested. “No more debauchery! You’re supposed to go clean!”

“Yeah, yeah, this is for her, pudding cup. She was thrown into this all last minute and such. If she’s anything like me, she needs to get wild before she settles down. One day. That’s all I’m taking her for. Tomorrow we can start on getting us both clean. Deal?”

Charlie and Vaggie exchanged looks.

“Maybe it’s not such a bad idea, Vaggie.” Charlie said.

Vaggie let out a loud sigh. “Fine.”

“And you, chuckles.” Angel looked at Alastor. “You don’t mind me taking this your little bo peep out for a day do you?”

Alastor laughed. “If it’s what she wants, then by all means.”

Gumdrop looked at Alastor. “Do you think it’s a good idea?”

“’Course he does! Now let’s get outta here!” Angel said pulling her along. “Get ready to party before it’s all over!”

\----

Angel walked with Gumdrop down the road. Gumdrop was quiet. She kept looking back in the direction of the hotel.

“Come on babe! Say something don’t get all shy on me now. I saw how you were about to fuck up the princess. You got an attitude and I like it!”

“…I don’t think we should do this. There’s a reason Alastor thinks I can be an angel.”

“Oh come on! You’ve been in hell for like what, 60 plus years? You can’t tell me you didn’t have a little fun before you met chuckles. You do work at a bar after all. You didn’t drink? Smoke? Fuck?”

“I had lovers… and I do partake in drinking a little. But never enough to numb myself. I just tried to live a normal life. Like the one I had when I was alive. But I know now that it’s impossible.”

“Exactly. Can’t get anymore punished can we? We are already in hell! Might as well have fun.” Angel nudged her arm.

“I don’t want that type of fun. I just wanted to have someone who loved me and live out eternity at least with them. But every lover I had was nothing but filthy low lives who didn’t really love me.”

“Hard to find true love in hell, Bubblegum. But you sure seem to have found it in chuckles.”

Gumdrop blushed. “Al…isn’t my lover. I told you I protect him.”

“Yeah but he knows how you feel?”

“No…”

“Why not? He seems to like you back.”

“Alastor is complicated. He’s playful and affectionate with everyone he is fond of. I know that if I tell him how much I love him it will ruin what we have.”

“No offense, but it’s pretty obvious that you wanna choke on his cock. If you ain’t already doing that.”

Gumdrop laughed. “God Almighty, I wish.”

Angel was intrigued. “Ah, so you do have a libido. I’m actually really surprised you two aren’t fucking on the side. I pegged you for someone who would offer your services in other ways as well.”

“Why would you think that?”

Angel gestured to her whole body. “You’re sexy, kitten. I mean you chew gum when you kill people and you gotta switchblade in your bra. You smell like a candy factory to boot. You’re almost as sexy as me.”

“Thanks I guess.”

“I am gonna make sure you have the greatest time of your afterlife babe. Luckily for us 11 am doesn’t mean shit in hell! We gotta get our drink on! We gotta hit every bar on the block!”

Gumdrop followed Angel into the first bar. The bar was crowded. Like Angel had said, 11 am was the same at 11 pm in hell. Angel strolled in making sure to puff out his chest. “Come on, Bubblegum, walk with confidence. You got all the goods. Show ‘em off.”

Despite not being too confident, Gumdrop got a lot of stares. From men and women alike.

“Just walk like you do when you’re next to your man. All proud and shit. It’s how you get free drinks.”

Angel brought her to the bar counter and leaned against it. “Excuse me~” Angel cooed to the bartender.

The bartender smirked at Angel. “Well, well if it ain’t mister famous. Haven’t seen you in a while. Heard you gone clean.”

“Sure, sure. I’m really here for my friend here.” He pulled Gumdrop closer to him. “She’s feeling a little anxious and needs a drink.”

The bartender looked her up and down and whistled. “What’ll this fine lady have?”

“I—”

“Let’s start with a bloody mary.” Angel interrupted. “I’ll have one as well.”

“Your friend got a tab or we just gonna add it to Valentino’s?”

“Oh no no. She won’t be paying.”

“What? No I can—”

Angel placed a finger over her mouth shushing her.

“Don’t add it to Valentino’s either. My friend here is way too attractive to be paying for drinks. Don’t you agree?”

“Angel come on, I’m running a business here. Can’t be giving out drinks to every pretty face.”

“And I certainly don’t expect you to. But after all the times I’ve graced you with my presence you can’t do me a favor this once? Not even for me?” Angel pulled down a bit of his jacket revealing more of his chest fluff. “Not even for someone who made you feel like a fucking king that one night?”

“Angel…”

“You know…it could happen again. No payment, no Valentino involved. Just me and you in the back room. With me sucking on your---”

“Okay Angel, jeezus. Give me a fucking hard-on at work.” The bartender mumbled. “You both get two rounds for free okay? But that’s it and don’t tell anyone.”

“Mwah.” Angel blew him a kiss and winked. “You’re the best sugar.”

“So flirting really works?” Gumdrop asked.

“Well being a famous pornstar doesn’t hurt. Plus I uh…I do a little work on the side.” He said more quietly.

“You…mean like you’re a hooker?”

“I wouldn’t put it so bluntly. But let’s keep that between us babydoll. Can I trust you to keep that to yourself?”

“Yeah, okay.”

“Great!”

The bartender slid them their drinks.

“Now bottoms up baby!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a bit of dub-con

Angel kept his word and he and Gumdrop hit every bar on the block. For each bar they hit Gumdrop was starting to loosen up more and more. More willing to drink, dance and just have general fun. Their partying lasted from the morning till around 7pm.

Angel laughed loudly holding up a wobbly Gumdrop and guiding her out of the building. “Who I had no idea you could dance like that!” Angel guffawed. “Once you get going you really know how to party.”

Gumdrop giggled and let out a hiccup. “I have to admit—T-that was fun.”

“You bet your ass it was! A whole eight hours of drinking is my kinda workday, baby!”

Gumdrop tried her best to stand up straight and fix her clothes. She fixed her skirt and hitched up her stockings. “I’m gonna feel this in the morning. We should get back to the h-hotel. Gotta make sure Alastor is okay.”

“Ugh! Seriously?! Al is fine! You can’t be away from him for one day?”

“I just wanna make sure.”

“Nah, he can take care of himself. Besides we ain’t headed home yet. We got one more stop to make.” Angel pointed to a tall purple building about a block down the way. “We gotta go to the Purple Dragon. If you are really gonna let loose you gotta meet the owner of that joint.”

“W-why?”

Angel smirked deviously. “Trust me. He’ll show you a great time.”

\---

Arriving at the place, Angel and Gumdrop came to a crowd of people standing outside waiting to get in. The line was almost wrapped around the building.

“Huh.” Angel looked at all the demons in the line. “Kinda busy tonight. But that don’t mean shit for us.” Angel rushed Gumdrop with him as he confidently strutted to the front of the line.

“Angel…I think we should wait. These people are mad we’re cutting them.”

“Ah fuck ‘em. I got this.”

Angel adjusted his floof and leaned on his hip tapping the bouncer on the shoulder.

“What the fuck?---Angel!” The bouncer turned around and recognized Angel immediately.

“Hey there big daddy~ he flirted touching his finger to the bouncer’s chest. “I’m looking to have a little fun tonight. Is Vergil around?”

“Yeah he’s here. Coming to see him?”

“Oh definitely. And---” Angel swept Gumdrop to his side. “I brought my friend. She’s totally anxious to meet him.”

“Is that so? Go on in, Angel. I’ll let Vergil know you’re here.” He said taking out his phone.

Angel lightly pushed Gumdrop through the doors first before following her in. The inside of the club was something out of an old 1940’s movie. Everything was an elegant purple color and set up like an old lounge but with a modern twist.

“Nice huh?” Angel asked squeezing Gumdrop’s arm. “This place is for the higher up demons. Very fancy. Very exclusive. Nothing but the finest here.”

“I feel like I have to walk on eggshells here. Not like the other places we were at. Why end it here?”

“I’ll tell you…but first I want to show you something.” Angel took Gumdrop beyond the bar counter and up to a large purple privacy curtain. Opening up the curtain, he revealed a long hallway with little alcoves also covered by fancy curtains. Screams and moans of pleasure could be heard throughout the hall.

Gumdrop felt uncomfortable. “So this is like a VIP room?”

“Mmm close. This part is called the dragon’s den.” Angel grinned brightly hoping Gumdrop would understand.

“Okay so it’s ‘private’. Obviously people are having sex in there. But what does that have to do with me?”

“Surprise! I’m getting you laid!”

“You what?! N-No! No!!”

Angel let go of the curtain and huffed. “Let me guess: holding out for Al?”

“No but either way I can’t just have sex with some stranger!”

“Sure you can! And it’s not gonna be with a stranger. I know the guy.”

“Angel, babe.” A tall, handsome, buff looking demon with long-ish hair said approaching them.

“Vergil!”

Vergil took two of Angel’s hands and kissed them both. “What a pleasure.”

“Isn’t it though~”

“Heard you were looking for me. Wanting a good time?”

“I sure am. And so is my friend here.”

Gumdrop took a step back from the taller demon and held her hands to her chest. “Angel—”

“What a cute specimen.” Vergil admired Gumdrop’s form. “Very nice.”

“I was hoping you’d give us the tour of your chambers. Treat us reeaal nice, if you know what I mean, babe?”

“I think I do. Follow.” He directed heading out in front of them.

Gumdrop stopped and tugged at Angel’s jacket. “Angel I can’t do this. I’m supposed to go clean tomorrow. One last hurrah was one thing, but this is going too far.”

When Vergil noticed that Angel had stopped, Angel held up his finger signaling for him to wait. Angel pulled Gumdrop to the side. “Bubblegum, babe you’re starting to kill my buzz. You’ve got nothing to worry about. Once tonight is over you can go as clean as you wanna go. Trust me when I say that no one will think less of you or even care. No one will know either.”

“But—”

“Ain’t you starved for some affection? Some physical touch? You know you are. You can trust me. I’ll be right there with you and no one will hurt you or anything.”

“Well…”

“This’ll be fun. I promise. Besides, I like you. I wouldn’t steer you wrong.” Angel reassured.

Gumdrop was hesitant but Angel was right. She was touch starved. She hadn’t done this in a while. It was long overdue to just feel good. In a way that wasn’t by her own hands. “Okay.”

Angel slapped her on the back. A little harder than he intended. “There’s my Bubblegum Bitch! I knew you wanted to get down! Come on.” Pulling her once again he let Vergil lead them up to his lounge.

\--

Vergil’s lounge was lavish full of expensive alcohol and trinkets. A velvet room where everything looked soft and sleek. In the middle of the room was a large circular bed adorned with velvet black sheets and pillows.

“Make yourselves comfortable. Angel, you know where everything is.” Vergil closed the door and locked it.

Angel strode over to the liquor cabinet and poured him and Gumdrop a drink. Gumdrop looked around the room. Nervous and definitely coming down from her drunken high. When Angel handed her the drink, she moved in closer to him. “Angel—”

“Relax.” Angel sipped his drink and made himself comfortable on the bed.

“You can sit there too, doll.” Vergil said tapping her lightly on her back.

Gumdrop carefully sat down and sipped.

Vergil made his way to the middle of the bed, kicking off his shoes and getting comfortable. He motioned for Angel to come closer.

Angel downed his drink before sitting the glass down on the floor. He crawled into Vergil’s lap and ran his many hands up his body. Two hands caressed Vergil’s chest, while the other two undressed him. Angel leaned into Vergil’s neck and laid a fine kiss along his nape.

Vergil’s large hands cupped Angel’s ass and squeezed tightly.

“Ooh, Vergil.” Angel sighed. “You’re getting me hard already.”

Gumdrop held her drink tightly in her hand. Trying not to be too obvious that she was watching them. She let out an audible gasp when she saw Vergil pull down Angel’s shorts revealing his long skinny cock. Vergil started not only pumping his cock but lightly fondling and tugging on Angel’s balls.

“F-fffcuk. Vergil. I’m gonna come in your fucking hands.” He began thrusting into Vergil’s hand and undoing his top.

Gumdrop looked away when Angel moaned louder.

“Yeah, daddy, stroke my cock.” Angel arched his back on to the bed lifted his hips in the air. Vergil followed his latching his mouth to the head of his dick licking circles around it bringing Angel closer. “Fuck!” he cried out biting the finger of his glove as he came in Vergil’s mouth.

Gumdrop shook as she sipped her drink loudly.

Vergil, licking Angel’s stray cum from around his mouth, noticed that Gumdrop was still fully clothed. He laughed loudly. “So she just like to watch or what? Why don’t you come here too, pink-hair?”

Angel cleared his throat and crawled over to Gumdrop. “Hey, I told you it was okay. Vergil is gonna treat you real good. Now put your drink down and come here.” He led her to the middle of the mattress and sat behind her.

“Angel…”

“Loosen up, babe.” Angel said rubbing her shoulders and arms. “Think of how bad you want to get fucked again.” Angel’s lower hands crept up her sides and swiftly pulled down the top of her dress and cups of her bra.

“Angel!” Gumdrop yelped.

“Relax!” he cupped her tits in his hand and kneaded them so Vergil could get a good look at them. “You got some nice big tits, bubblegum.” His fingers tugged at her nipples while Vergil admired them stroking his own cock. “Nice perky nipples too. Pretty suckable I might say.”

Vergil moved forward and sat Gumdrop in his lap. He shot her a lustful look before roughly grabbing her tits and flicking his tongue across her nipple.

Gumdrop winced at first but quickly got comfortable with the feeling.

“There~” Angel teased removing the rest of his clothes, save his boots. “That’s good ain’t it, bubblegum?”

Vergil looked up and brought Gumdrop to his mouth giving her a wet, sloppy kiss. Gumdrop froze puckering her lips. Vergil moved her directly above his cock and let the head grind against her skirt opening on her silk panties.

“Ahh~…” she let out.

“Finally getting into it.” Angel stole away Vergil’s face and began kissing him. Whispering dirty things to him while Vergil played with Angel’s body.

This was Gumdrop’s chance to stop. She quietly climbed out of his lap when she noticed just how big Vergil’s dick was. ‘wow’ she said to herself. That was bigger than any demon she had fucked before. Made sense. Vergil was a tall and sturdy demon. Her mouth began to water watching Angel stroke at it. She hated to admit it. Maybe it was the alcohol, but she couldn’t help herself. She needed this. Wiggling out of her dress she positioned herself on her stomach. Cautiously she held Vergil’s cock in her hand and guided it into her mouth.

“Shit…” Vergil groaned looking down at Gumdrop. “Yeah, pink, that’s it.”

“Well, well, lookee here.” Angel assumed the same position as her and they began licking and sucking at his shaft together.

Vergil leaned back in ecstasy letting them work on him. “Angel, baby, so glad you stopped by.” He laughed.

Angel gave him a seductive wink. “Always a pleasure to be filled by your heavy dick, daddy. I’m ready to ride you.” Angel positioned himself above Vergil and spit between them. Smearing it all over his dick before slipping into Angel’s ass with ease. “Ah, fuck yeah!”

Gumdrop sat next to Vergil as Angel moved himself up and down his length screaming and moaning out his name. She watched as her fingers slipped into her panties and started to play with her clit.

“God! Fuck yes! I’m gonna cum!” Angel yelled holding on the Vergil’s chest while his lower hands pumped his own dick. “Fuck fuck fuck!” he yelled as he finally released.

As Angel came down, Vergil wasted no time to switch his attention to Gumdrop. He grabbed her hips and forced her down the bed. Tearing off her panties his dick prodded against her opening. Leaning down to kiss her one final time, he shoved himself inside her. They both yelled at the same time.

For Vergil, it was amazing. “Shit, pink! Tight fucking pussy. Goddamn!”

Gumdrop…it hurt. She had no time to get used to it. He slammed against her. Every thrust felt like she was going to be split in two. Suddenly Angel grabbed her hand and squeezed tight. He came over and laid her head in his lap.

“Vergil, my friend here ain’t used to things being so rough. Slow down.”

Vergil exhaled and slowed his pace. Each thrust was slow yet powerful enough to make Gumdrop bounce with every push.

Now this, this was a lot better. She got a chance to feel how big he was, but she wasn’t overwhelmed. “Ahhh.” She breathed when Vergil’s thumb swept across her clit.

Angel smiled patting her head. “Good?”

“Yeah.”

“Great. Now then, Vergil, give her the fuck of her life.”

Vergil smirked and turned Gumdrop over on to her stomach. Raising her ass he pulled out to reposition himself and slip in again. He started slow again. Letting her feel him.

She looked up at Angel. She was in a daze of pleasure. She saw his mouth move but could only hear the sound of skin slapping skin. Then suddenly he slowed down even more. Almost stopping completely. “N-nno.”

Vergil and Angel exchanged looks and giggled.

“What’s wrong babe? You want more?”

“Yeah… please.”

“Well you gotta ask him nicely.”

Gumdrop looked back at Vergil and bit her bottom lip. “Please. Please. Please fuck me. I need it.” She begged.

Vergil wrapped his hand around her neck and pushed against her hard. Lifting her front half off the bed. Her tits bounced as Vergil wildly fucked her. Not letting up even for a second.

“Oh God!” Gumdrop cried out. “It’s so good. I love it.” Her eyes almost rolling to the back of her head and a string of drool hanging from her mouth as Vergil tightened his grip on her throat. After a few more thrusts Vergil pulled out of Gumdrop and stroked his cock over her. Gritting his teeth, he came all over her back.

“Aww.” Angel pouted. “I wanted that.” He said running his tongue up Gumdrop’s back to slurp up all of Vergil’s cum.

\--

After everyone caught their breath and put back on their clothes, it was time to head out.

“Perfect hospitality as usual, Vergil. You are a doll.” He said blowing him a kiss.

Vergil unlocked the door and opened it for them. “Anything for you, Angel.”

Gumdrop fixed her hair and gave Vergil a shy wave goodbye. She looked back at Angel and giggled. I hate to admit it, but that was a whole lot of fun, Angel.”

“Told ya.”

“Angel.” Vergil called back.

“Hold on a sec, bubblegum.” Angel stood in front of the door to Vergil’s lounge as he tucked a few thousand dollars into Angel’s chest floof.

“I wasn’t expecting you to come by tonight, but this was a pleasant surprise. There’s some extra for the new girl.” Vergil said.

“Oh her? No, she’s not---”

“Tell Valentino I really like her. She’s cute.” He said pinching Angel’s ass and closing the door.

Angel sighed catching up to Gumdrop. This whole thing was really only so she could have fun. But now it was crucial Angel keep this night to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Gumdrop held on to Angel's arm as they quietly opened the door to the hotel. It was extremely late but hopefully everyone had decided to go to bed instead of wait up for Angel.

"Angel...that was amazing." She whispered.

Angel smiled. "Told you. But hush. We can talk more in your room."

Gumdrop giggled playfully putting her hand over her mouth and scurrying over to the elevator. She lightly pressed the 'up' button and grimaced when the elevator made a loud ding. They both snickered like teenagers about to get in trouble. 

They tip toed to her room when the elevator arrived and quietly unlocked the door. Shutting it behind them, they looked at each other and burst into laughter. 

"Angel, I've never had so much fun in one night! This is really what I've been missing?"

"Told ya, bubblegum. Hell doesn't have to be all torture. Gotta make your own fun time."

"It's almost a shame that it has to end after tonight. The best part was having sex with a stranger. What a thrill!"

Angel groaned sitting down on her bed. "It doesn't have to end. You can do whatever you want. Nobody's business but your own."

"Alastor would be so disappointed with me! No. This was it. Never again! I was weak."

"Didn't seem to mind when Vergil's dick was in your pussy. I bet you didn't think of Alastor at all."

Gumdrop came to the realization that he was right. Having such great sex made her forget all about him. She forgot he existed while she was having fun. "Oh no…"

"Bubblegum, its not that big a deal. You and Al ain't together at all. I mean you like him, but unless you tell him, it doesn't matter what you do with who. You can do whatever you want."

"I...I want him to see me as someone who can be redeemed. I want him to look at me with favor. But I cant tell him that I love him...Im not good enough for him."

"Ugh! Make up your mind!" Angel said in frustration. "What is it you want?"

"I want Alastor. Only Alastor. I want to be with him." Gumdrop sat down next to him and held her head in her hands. "But why would he ever love me?"

"You literally kill for him."

"I cant…"

"Well I can't help you if you ain't willing to help yourself, babe." Angel said standing up and stretching his lower arms. "You'd better sleep off all that booze. Vags is gonna wanna get you all 'clean'."

"Angel...let me ask you...if you were in my situation, what would you do?"

"Bubblegum, if all I had to worry about was having fun or remaining loyal to some guy you aren't even getting plowed by...I'd do whatever I wanted. At least you'd be free… and you have the option to remain free. The worst that would probably happen is that Al would just leave you alone. You're lucky in that sense." Angel's face turned somber.

"An afterlife without Alastor, is as bad as being erased."

"Wouldn't know about that, babe. But take it from me: if you feel like you have to serve him you might as well be erased. At least do something that makes you feel like you are alive again."

Gumdrop lowered her head. She remained silent. 

Angel shrugged. "I tried. At least try and date someone who ain't so hard to read. Night babe." 

"Good night…"

Angel left her room almost silently. Sheesh she knew how to kill a buzz. After the night they had Angel had hoped… actually… what did he want out of this? Someone else to cause trouble with? Or to keep someone from going clean? Bettering themselves. Having a love life that he-- ugh. It didn't matter. He barely knew her and it didn't seem like she would be joining him and Cherri.

Angel walked to his room and placed his hand on the knob.

"Out late?" Alastor said standing beside Angel.

Angel jumped up and gasped. "Jeezus Christmas!! What the fuck are you doing?!!!"

Alastor grinned larger. "Terribly sorry. Passing by."

Angel scoffed. "Shouldn't you be sleep, chuckles?"

"Just wondering how long you were going to have my angel out." Alastor said looking down at Angel's feet.

"Aww, I came right back, baby." Angel joked sarcastically. "Did you miss me so much??"

Alastor narrowed his eyes and tilted his head. “I’m afraid that you might have my angel mistaken. I don’t believe she’s like you…at all.”

“Heh, she ain’t huh? I doubt that. She’s got quite the way with guys. She may hide it but she’s so deprived I bet she could be as big a pornstar as me.” Angel shrugged. “Of course, -she wouldn’t be that way if you threw her a few bones if you catch my cold.”

Alastor chuckled.

“Though if she’s gone this long without getting anything from you, you got nothing to worry about. For now…” Angel opened his door and slammed it in Alastor’s face.

Alastor looked towards Gumdrop’s room and laughed. He knew her well. Like letting loose a pet to play. Eventually she comes home.

\---

That morning, things were a bit quiet. Gumdrop took her time getting ready. She still didn’t quite know what she wanted out of last night’s venture. Angel was right though. Alastor was not hers by any means. Surely, he knew how she felt, right? But she needed to know for sure…

Coming out of her room finally, she noticed Angel and Vaggie arguing in the hall over something trivial. Charlie trying to break them up proved a bit unsuccessful. Gumdrop shook her head. This place was a mess. None of these people could even get along with each other. What a shit show.

As she took a step forward, she noticed Alastor standing across the hall watching the crew argue. Sweeping a piece of hair to the side and fixing up her pompadour she approached him. “Good morning, Alastor.”

Alastor turned his attention to her. “My darling Gumdrop. How are we today?”

“I’m fine…”

“How was your night with our effeminate client?”

Gumdrop swallowed hard. “F-fine. It was fine.”

“Did you get some things out of your system? Hm?”

Gumdrop was already starting to feel ashamed of herself. “Alastor, can we please talk? In private?”

“I’m afraid that I—” he started to say while staring over at Charlie.

Gumdrop’s hand gently touched his face and forced it to her gaze. “Please. Alastor, just talk to me alone.”

Alastor’s face seemed to soften. “Of course, darling.”

Going back into her bedroom, Gumdrop closed the door behind her and looked at Alastor. He stared back at her knowing exactly what she wanted. “Alastor…when Angel took me out last night, we had a few—a lot of drinks and we went to this club where I—I did some things that I’m not proud of.”

“Is that right?”

“It was the first time I let a stranger do that to me. A complete stranger had his hands all over me…and I enjoyed it. It was exciting! It felt good to have someone touch me that way again.” Gumdrop spoke with her head hung so low it seemed to almost touch the ground.

Alastor took a step towards her.

Gumdrop snapped her head up. “But I don’t want that! I don’t want any stranger to make me feel that way! I want you to make me feel that way!”

Alastor’s brow raised in slight surprise. “Me?”

“Alastor…Angel made me think; I don’t mind doing jobs for you. I’d kill anyone in hell just to make sure you were safe and happy. But at the same time, I’ve been saving myself for you and being physically loyal to someone that I have no idea if they want me to be. I don’t even know how you feel about me. But I know how I feel about you.” Gumdrop took one of Alastor’s hands and squeezed it tight. “I—I love you, Alastor. I’d do anything for you. I hope that you at least—”

Alastor took back his hand and chuckled.

Gumdrop was starting to feel mortified by that chuckle. A chuckle indicating that she was endearing…but she wasn’t to be taken seriously. “Why are you laughing?”

Alastor’s smile spread from ear to ear as his chuckled evolved into a hearty laugh.

Gumdrop’s head was spinning. She felt sick. This wasn’t happening! The man she loved for years, the man she pledged her loyalty to, was laughing in her face at her confession. She loved him…she killed for him…and he was laughing at her. “Alastor…why are you doing this to me? You have to have known how I felt.”

“Hmm it was quite obvious, my dear.”

“AND YOU’RE FUCKING LAUGHING AT ME?!” she screamed as tears poured down her face.

“Oh my.” Alastor giggled.

Gumdrop threw herself to the floor and bawled her eyes out. This was worse than any pain she had felt when she was alive. She wanted to be killed. Erased. Anything was better than this. A simple ‘no’ would have been fine. But to be mocked by the man she---she---

“Now, now..” Alastor said lifting her up and letting her cry against his chest. “No need for tears.”

She was furious with him…and yet she couldn’t help but be close to him. He stroked her hair with care and lovingly shushed her crying with reassuring whispers. “Why, Alastor? Why did you laugh? Do you have any idea how much that hurts?”

“Little doe, you are just too eager. You have no idea what you want.”

“What is that supposed to mean? I want you. Only you. What don’t you like about me?” she grabbed his shirt desperately. “Tell me. I’ll change it! Do you think I’m ugly? I’ll be whoever you want me to be!”

“No need to change for me. You are already perfect.” Alastor said patting her head.

He was good at that. Never giving her a straight answer. Dancing around the question…treating her like a child. But the way he held her… always gave her hope. This was…confusing. “Alastor… please don’t treat me like this. It confuses me. One minute you are letting me fall all over you and you’re encouraging it. The next you think it’s funny that I actually love you.”

“Hm hm, I never said that was amusing.”

“Then why did you laugh?”

Alastor smiled. He then kissed her forehead before letting her go.

“Al…”

Alastor did not look back at her. He only waved back at her and closed the door.

Gumdrop plopped on to her bed staring at the door. What the hell even was that? Was it a yes? Was it a no? It was baffling is what it was. Gumdrop wiped her face of her tears and curled back into her bed. Fuck this morning. And honestly, fuck Alastor. Angel was right. With and answer like that, it was clear Gumdrop wasn’t bound to him. She was free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alastor sure is a confusing man......


End file.
